1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for remote controlling between mobile communication terminals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for storing a phone number through remote control between mobile communication terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as mobile communication systems have advanced rapidly, mobile communication terminals providing various additional functions have increased. However, some classes of people such as older persons or blind persons have complications and difficulty in manipulating the mobile communication terminal and thus cannot use most of the various additional functions, but manage to use only some easy functions, for example, a call function.
More particularly, to easily utilize the mobile communication terminal, it is important to store phone numbers to the mobile communication terminal. However, the process for storing the phone number to the mobile communication terminal is complicated for some users. For example, the process for storing the phone number of the mobile communication terminal includes inputting, by a user, a phone number of a counterpart, selecting a phone number store menu by manipulating a menu, and inputting other information such as name of the counterpart or storing the phone number by synchronizing with a Personal Computer (PC). However, since these operations are difficult to use by users who are not familiar with the manipulation of the mobile communication terminal, the users may use the operations by receiving help from other persons to store the phone number to the mobile communication terminal. However, in some cases, the users may not be able to receive help from other persons. In this case, the users are subject to the having difficulty in storing the phone number to the mobile communication terminal